Highway Man
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: This is my version of the highway man poem. It's only slightly different. It's Jara. Oneshot! Possibly more if u review. So um yea


**Hello! I wrote this because I love crime stories, highway man and Jara! I hope you like. If you like this chapter I may make it a twoshot. So review!  
**

* * *

It was a dark night. Wind was whipping away. Mara Rodenmyer was confined to her bedroom in her house. She sat on her windowsill staring at the full moon. She went away from the window and onto her bed. She started to braid her hair. Her mother opened the door.

"Are you hungry?" her mother Trudy asked. Mara shook her head no. Trudy sighed.

"Are you still mad at your father?" Trudy asked. Mara looked at her bedspred not anwsering. Trudy sighed and left her daughter alone. After a little while Mara fell asleep.

Meanwhile a man was snooping around anubis. His blonde hair was hidden underneath his hat. His sparkling multicolored eyes looked purple in the moonlight. He wore all black so he would blend with the night. His eyes sat on a bedroom window. He stepped on the grounds of Anubis which set of the alarm. That made Victor, Mara's father come outside.

The boy slipped inside closing the door and locking it behind him. He smirked to himself and walked up the stairs. Trudy started to stir from her bedroom. The boy who snuck in noticed and the noise and threw a table in front of the door locking her in. He hastily made his way down the hallway to his girlfriends room. He found her asleep in the bed.

He slipped into bed next to her wrapping his arms around her. Mara sleepily blinked and turned to the strong arms which held her. Her eyes looked into his eyes. She recognized him and smiled.

"Jerome?" she asked. The boy smiled flashing his bright white teeth.

"Hey Mara" Jerome said tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. His voice trickled down Mara's body sending cold shivers and warm feelings everywhere. Jerome's hands placed exactly on Mara's curves.

He loved everything about her. How her black hair cascaded down her carmel colored skin. How her brown eyes looked like pools of chocolate with a certain sparkle about them. How her lips made a perfect curve and their luschioness. She drove him mad, and he loves it. He craves her beauty. It's addictive like a drug. He licked his lips. She was the only one who made him this nervous.

"Jerome, why are you here? My dad" Mara started. Jerome pressed his lips to her's.

"Don't worry my princess. He's taken care of. I just wanted to see you before I did my plan" he said.

"What plan?" Mara asked. She was quite nervous by what he would do.

"My biggest heist. It will be enough for you to be treated like a princess" Jerome almost cooed in Mara's ears. He was going to rob a bank. Mara pursed her lips together. She wasn't sure.

"Jerome, I don't know" Mara said. Though not the best she did have a good life. Two parents who loved her even if they were way too strict. Making her act perfect all the time. Jerome feared this. That she wouldn't support this. But he wanted this. He would go out and rob to keep everything ok and Mara would be with him. He wouldn't have to sneak into her house all the time.

"Mara, it would be great. We would be together" Jerome said. Mara closed her eyes.

"Ok" she said opening them back up. Jerome squeezed her tight.

"Pack your things I'll be back in a few hours" Jerome said getting out of the bed. Heavy footsteps were heard. Victor. He had gotten back in after Jerome's trick. He barged up to his daughter's room.

"Mara!" he barked. Mara straightened up making sure the door was closed.

"Yes, Papa" she said.

"Is someone in there with you?" Victor demanded. Jerome slipped towards the window.

"No Papa" Mara said.

"Mara, open this door" Victor demanded. Jerome was on the roof now. He winked at Mara then shut the window. Mara unlocked her bedroom door. She noticed a knife fell from Jerome pocket. She kicked it under her bed. Victor searched around.

"What's going on? I know you were not seeing him" Victor said.

"No, Papa" Mara said. Victor shook his head then left. Mara sighed and locked her door. She looked out the window. Jerome was gone.

"He must be doing the heist" she thought then shut the window back. She grabbed two suitcases and shoved in her clothes, shoes, jewelry, and other things she loved. She shoved them under her bed then got in her bed. She would be with her true love forever.

Meanwhile the police were looking for the person who robbed a bank. They came to Anubis house. Victor anwsered the door.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?" the main guy asked.

"Yes, my daughter gets visited by this criminal" Victor said. The police barged up to Mara's room. Mara was asleep. She felt something metal touch her wrist. Handcuffs. She woke up.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"You have had contact with the highwya man. Now who is he?" the guy asked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Mara said. The police guy rolled his eyes and took her out of bed and onto the ground. He tied her to her bedpost. He placed a shotgun in the ropes close to her neck.

"Where is he?" the police chief asked.

"I would rather die than give him up" Mara said.

"Here are your choices you turn him in and he dies or you don't turn him in and you both die" he said.

"I guess we both die" Mara said moving for the gun. The plice chief moved it away.

"Oh no" he said. She wasn't getting free that easy.

Meanwhile Jerome had came back to Anubis. He saw all the cop cars and carefully climed up the house to Mara's room. He peeked inside and saw Mara being hassled by the guy. He acted on instinct. He got out his gun and shot the officers. The first guy went down. Everyone looked around. Jerome shot the five others making sure not to get Mara. He slipped into her bedroom and untied her.

"Let's go, Mara" he said. Mara nodded and stood up. She picked up her suitcases and her and Jerome slipped outside and into the night.

Together forever.


End file.
